Trial
Trial is the fifteenth episode of season one. Synopsis The episode opens up in a dark room. Inside is Two-Face, who has escaped from Arkham Asylum. Two-Face is shown arguing with his Harvey Dent personality. Two-Face says that all his enemies should die. However, Harvey has other ideas. The next day Two-Face invades the Solomon Wayne courthouse and takes Judge Maria Vargas hostage. The next night Commissioner Gordon calls Batman to police headquarters with the Batsignal. When Batman arrives he tells Gordon that he already knows about Judge Vargas. However, Gordon reveals that Joker, Penguin and Lew Moxon have also been abducted. As Batman starts to walk away Gordon reveals that Two-Face sent him a message. As Batman and Gordon watch a video Two-Face sent they learn that he is holding them in an abandoned courthouse. Two-Face also warns Batman that if the police come Vargas and the others will die. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne tells Alfred whats happening. Alfred wonders why Two-Face hasn't finished them off. Bruce answers that it might be because he wants him there so he can finish off all his enemies. As Batman is about to drive away in the Batmobile, Alfred tells him to be careful because Harvey Dent is nolonger the same person they had known. When Batman gets to the Solomon Wayne Courthouse he blends in with the shadows and sneaks inside. As Batman enters the courtroom the lights come on and Batman is knocked out. Hours later when Batman awakes he notices that he is restrained to a chair and his utility belt is gone. Batman then looks at the bench and sees Judge Vargas sitting there. As he looks around the room Batman sees the Joker, Penguin, Lew Moxon and the jurors. Batman then realizes that he is part of a kangaroo trial organized by Two-Face who is the prosecuting attorney. Judge Vargas then reads the charges against Batman, Joker, Penguin and Lew Moxon. The charges are crimes committed against Two-Face. When Batman asks if he is allowed counsel Two-Face reveals that he already has an attorney willing to defend him. At that moment the Harvey Dent personality emerges much to Batman's shock. Dent then walks up to Batman and says thet he will defend him. Dent then walks up to Judge Vargas and begins to defend Batman and the other criminals. Then Two-Face takes over and tries to convince Judge Vargas that they are guilty for the crimes committed against him. The trial continues on for several minutes and Batman and the others are threatened to take the stand and talk about the horrible things they did to Two-Face. As the trial ends Vargas gets the jury's verdict, which reads guilty. Batman then notices small bombs around the juror box and realized that Two-Face is forcing them to vote guilty. Dent then regains control and is outraged that Two-Face betrayed him. Dent then quickly frees the Dark Knight. During the ensuing fight between Batman and Two-Face, Moxon, Joker and Peguin escape. Two-Face then flips his coin which lands on the scared side so he decides to kill Batman. However, Batman throws his Batarangs at Two-Face which knocks him down. Batman tells Two-Face that it's over. However, Two-Face remarks that "he's always two steps ahead" and escapes threw a secret passage way. Later, Gordon arrives at the courthouse. Batman is angered that he could have ended the gang wars but let all four crime bosses escape. Gordon then tells Batman that they will all be brought to justice. Batman drives away knowing that somewhere inside that monster his friend still lives. Cast Non-speaking cameos *jurors Location and Items *Gotham City *Two-Face's hideout *Two-Face's coin *Solomon Wayne Courthouse *Gotham City Police Department *Batsignal *Batcave *Batmobile *Abandoned court house *Batarangs Notes *This is the first time all four rival crime lords, Lew Moxon, Joker, Penguin and Two-Face are seen together. However, Two-Face is the episodes true antagonist. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z